Short Sweetness
by kitz67489
Summary: Short tidbits of Sesshomaru and Rin. His feelings and thoughts as a warm passion starts to grow for the girl he saved years ago. Also there are some chapters from Rins view. Some small chapters may be normal and others in poetry :)
1. Chapter 1 Flowers

"My lord! Look! Look!" Rin excitedly jumped up and down grasping onto elaborate wildflowers.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl he had saved years ago. She had never changed from the little girl he knew. Rin was sixteen now, yet she still acted as though she were a six year old, cheery and naïve. It amused him sometimes despite his relative emotionless disposition. He wouldn't want her any other way. Rin had weaved them in a hurry and put them around herself in a necklace.

"Aren't they pretty Master Sesshomaru?" She glowed spinning around. Some white and blue petals floated around her as she twirled in the summer air.

Sesshomaru wasn't particularly inclined to comment but whenever he looked into those eyes he faltered. _They look very pretty on you Rin_… is what he was about to say when he caught himself and merely answered "Hm. Come Rin we must be going."

He had noticed through the years how Rin had grown from being so small a child to a young woman. He had commented on it and Rin laughed running ahead claiming one day she would be as tall as him. She had outgrown her orange checkered kimono and wore a deep blue kimono with white flowers now. The end of his mouth raised a fraction of an inch. It was gone in a split second but Rin had realized it from being his companion for so long.

"Did something good happen my lord?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at her "Nothing in particular." He called Ah-Un and the two looked into the clear blue sky together as they waited.


	2. Chapter 2 Distance of the Moon

"…" Sesshomaru spoke no words

Rin's Amber eyes widened in horror

He said the blood was mostly not his own, to not worry, to not fret

When he spoke it was stern but kind

She regained her composer and asked if she might tend to his wounds

A long gash on his arm oozed red staining his majestic kimono, he only nodded in return

He was silent as he slipped off the shoulder of his clothing revealing his toned upper body in the light of evening

As she kneeled washing and wrapping pieces of cloth around his arm

He sat and looked away from her, far away

The distance between them felt like she and the moon…

It was full tonight

And all she could do was look up to it as it glistened gloriously

He never told her about the fights he confronted when he left her in Jaken's care

Sometimes Jaken would go with him

"It's not something for you to know silly girl!" Jaken kept saying

She was disheartened _I'm not much of a little girl anymore..._

_I wish… _

"Rin." Sesshomaru was looking at her now. She had finished.

"Yes my lord?" She held his gaze full of care

"Thank you."

_As long as I can be of use to you then… I'm fine with just that_

_My most_

_ Precious_

_Person_


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Gesture

Sesshomaru looked upon Rin who was still asleep. They were traveling on Ah-Un underneath the very first peaks of dawn. She was cuddled with his fur throw and breathed soundly. He let her have it at times for he was worried that the chill of the night and mornings would cause her to get sick. Humans were… after all, vulnerable creatures. He then wrapped his arms around her and shifted her more on Ah-Un's back. That was another thing he had to make sure of… that she didn't fall off. Rin snuggled to his warmth and suddenly hugged his waist which made Sesshomaru stiffen. He didn't especially mind, all he would do was release her hold. That is, if her hold wasn't as tight as it was now. He couldn't move. Jaken awoke from a slight slumber and immediately exclaimed "My Lor-!" Sesshomaru glared daggers into him so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't. Wake her." He said dangerously.

Jaken muffled his words still wide eyed. The great Lord Sesshomaru being hugged by a grown Rin was truly a sight to behold. He was baffled and looked down blushing on behalf of the lord who could not.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Sesshomaru softly slid his fingers through her hair with an expression only he would make for her.


	4. Chapter 4 A Thousand Legged Scare

"Rin! Rin! Stop running so fast you fool!" Jaken hobbled to keep up with the young maiden.

Rin's smile matched the sun as she ran in a grassy field following a blue butterfly. It was as though she were flying. She was free, and every breath she took was life renewed. Her laughter seemed to resound for miles.

As Rin made it to a clearing, the butterfly landed on a branch of shrubbery. She bent down to look at its shiny scales closer. Abruptly, a thick liquid dropped on it. She stopped.

_SSsss~ _

The butterfly started to decompose right before her eyes. Rin frigidly looked up to see a monstrous demon centipede above her.

**"EEEEEEEEKKK!"**

Baring its razor fangs it spat out poisonous acid which she barely managed to escape. She shuddered as the acid started to disintegrate her surroundings.

"Rin!" Jaken screamed frantically from behind.

Rin tried to run to Jakin but could feel its oncoming advance.

"Jaken!" She cried terror stricken.

Its shadow covered her now as she sprinted. With blurred eyes and a gagged throat, Rin internally cried for Lord Sesshomaru.

**CRUNCH!**

Sesshomaru had plunged his sword into the demon's skull not satisfied until the whole body was sliced to pieces by the aftershock of his power. His face was ominous as he pulled out the blade slowly from its corps.

Rin had stumbled and fallen by the impact of it all. She was so relieved to see Sesshomaru she could almost burst into tears. Jaken had caught up to her now which she shakily reassured the panicked imp she was alright.

Sesshomaru silently walked over to them. Anger was still in his eyes which Jaken profusely attempted to say how he told her to slow down and that he was going to protect her and-

Sesshomaru didn't hear another word as he knelt to Rin and hugged her gingerly. Her shriek still rang in his ears, and he was sweating from the dash to get to her in time. He pressed his face into her neck and whispered

"You are not hurt Rin?"

He had been so... so worried.


	5. Chapter 5 Jaken's Sacrifice

Rin couldn't help but feel anxious

After the demon insect incident, there was a heavy silence between everyone as they traveled

She could feel Sesshomaru's irritation just by looking at his back

And she was the cause of it…

Sesshomaru however was angry not at she, but at himself

He had sworn to protect her, yet Rin was exposed to such danger

He was disgusted at his carelessness

It was bitter and shameful

* * *

Jaken looked nervously between his master and the girl

He was so distracted in fact that he fell

**Smack!**

Sesshomaru stared down at the imp whose two headed staff smashed into his leg

Of course Jakin then asked for forgiveness and begged

…

In turn they walked on, Jaken now having bumps on his head and was bruised

He was happy though, despite the pain, for he had broken the silence

And there was a lightening of the heavy mood


	6. Chapter 6 Hot Afternoon

It was the afternoon now. Birds chirped and cicadas fastened themselves to the sides of trees wheezing about the

_**Heat**_

The blaze of this particular day truly was outstanding. To a pureblooded demon with lineage such as Sesshomaru, he cared not for it. As for his two followers, they were slightly more affected. Especially Rin, he could tell she was uncomfortable in her darkly colored kimono. It was why he traveled the forest path with the most trees to shade her. Even then however the humid air drenched her clothes with sweat and was scorching. Rin didn't speak a word though, for she never wanted to bother her Lord. He knew it too.

"Let's stop here. There is a creek ahead in the clearing, Rin take Ah Un and replenish your selves. Jaken go with her."

Jaken was grateful as always "Thank you milord!" he cried bowing several times and scampered ahead.

Rin stayed behind a few seconds and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about before." Rin looked down and couldn't meet his eyes "I'll be more careful."

"Rin." She looked up. Sesshomaru brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it gently "Go."

Smiling with feelings reached, Rin thanked him and ran ahead to the creek with Ah-Un.

This time Sesshomaru would be near and make sure that no demons would come near them.

Down at the creek the water rippled clear and pristine, it was like the brightest stone of aquamarine running fluidly by a current for as far as the eye could see. Jaken had gone someplace further down when Rin arrived. She laughed as Ah Un dunked his heads into the water and blew bubbles. She then dipped in her feet thrilled by the sudden rush of cool feeling. She bent and drank some water savoring the taste as it ran down her dry throat. After her fill, she sat on a rock near the creek's edge and dabbed water on her sweated neck and collar bone. Sesshomaru had walked slowly arriving last and through the clearing of the trees he saw Rin. At first he was just going to join her as she was sitting until he saw her tugging down the shoulder of her clothing revealing the soft pale skin underneath.

He stopped.

She dripped some water upon it and then did so to the opposite shoulder.

He hastily turned his head and went back the way he came.


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he left in such hurry. Somehow seeing Rin's delicate shoulders made him… uncomfortable? No… it made him feel something indescribable. It was an intense sensation coming from deep within him. He had not traveled with her for years since she stayed at that human village although he would visit from time to time. He never truly realized her physical changes until she had chosen to be with him again. He was very content when she did.

Suddenly he felt hotter than normal now.

He swallowed trying to forget the images still replaying in his head. He did not realize he was clenching his jaw until Jaken tried to ask what the matter was.

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru was surprised by the tone of his voice.

Jaken picked up the annoyance and cautiously spoke "Is there something that I may do for you milord?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond and turned away.

"It's just the heat." He brought his hand to cover his face that was slightly tinted red at the cheeks.

Not like anyone could see though.

"Get Rin and Ah Un, Jaken."

It had to be the heat.


	8. Chapter 8 Blushing Pink

Rin had woken up to muffled noises

It was dawn

Last night, she recalled

They all had settled down and camped in the forest

It was uncommon for Sesshomaru to choose staying on land

for he rarely liked to stop moving

Strange

* * *

She was comfortable and warm finding Sesshomaru's throw draped over her

She smiled lovingly as she felt its soft fur

She then set out to find where the noise was coming from

MFFFNG MMNFF!

Ah Un snored on the opposite side of the campfire that had burned down to embers

Jaken was squashed underneath him

Rin eye's flew open now wide awake

"Jaken!" she ran to his side

Ah Un was deep asleep and would not budge no matter how hard she tried

"G-gert Sesh-oma-ru sama!" Jaken squaked

Rin flew to find their disappeared lord

* * *

Shessomaru was restless, too many thoughts prisoned his mind

He sought refuge alone

Since he had not cleansed himself during the day

He had gone to a small waterfall near their site

And let the cool water rush over his head, through his silver hair

Down his powerful back

He slammed his hand against the rock at his reflection showing through the running water

Everything was the same, his kimono wrapped around his waist, the markings on his skin

His armor that lay near the pools edge

And yet his eyes shown something different

They were softened… they held emotion

Too much to be comfortable with

It was

For her

* * *

Sesshomaru spun around at Rin who stood surprised upon finding him suddenly

They stared at each other in silence before she started to blush rapidly

She hid behind a nearby tree and timidly spoke

"M-my aplogies L-Lord Sesshomaru but Jaken needs our help."

Sesshomaru was surprised as well and did not speak

"H-he's trapped under Ah Un my lord" Rin tried to explain the situation more

Sesshomaru slowly made his way out of the water

To where Rin was

She pressed so close into the tree she didn't notice him coming beside her

He leaned against it and whispered to her

"Rin"

She drew back startled, her face now flushed a deep pink

It was his soaked hair

It was his glissening body

His eyes

She didn't know where to look!


End file.
